Le tourbillon de la vie
by SaSa La Demoniaque
Summary: Hermione a 23 ans et raconte son histoire avec son aimée. Slash Hermione Sibylle.


Titre : Le tourbillon de la vie

Auteur : SaSa La Demoniaque

Résumé : Hermione a 23 ans et raconte son histoire avec son aimée. Slash Hermione Sibylle.

Disclamer : Je vous dirait bien que je suis JK Rowling mais…non rien est à moi et je me fait pas d'argent. La chanson non plus d'ailleurs (voir note 3)

Notes :-Cette histoire n'est ni pour les homophobes (alors du vent !)Ni pour les adorateurs des contes de fées (c'est à vos risques et périls !)Ni pour les enfants, Ni pour ceux qui ne veulent lire d'histoire avec Trelawney dedans (je comprendrai.)

-Cette histoire se déroule essentiellement quand Hermione a entre 20 et 23 ans.

-La chanson n'est pas à moi, elle est dans le film « Jules et Jim » et interpréter par Jeanne Moreau.

Maintenant que tout est éclairci, que nous sommes entre yaoistes :

Bonne lecture !

_Elle avait des bagues à chaque doigt,  
Des tas de bracelets autour des poignets,  
Et puis elle chantait avec une voix  
Qui, sitôt, m'enjôla._

Elle a toujours attiré mon attention.C'est vrai, elle peut paraître bizarre avec ses prédictions à deux sous et ses tas de bijoux clinquetants.C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle m'attire.Moi aussi,la plupart du temps on me prenait pour une folle.Mais c'était juste un rôle.Juste un rôle...

En plus,elle chante avec une voix... Comment je sais ça ?Je l'ai entendue un soir en passant près d'une salle de classe désafectée.Elle a une voix qui vous transporte au paradis.

_Elle avait des yeux, des yeux d'opale,  
Qui me fascinaient, qui me fascinaient.  
Y avait l'ovale de son visage pâle  
De femme fatale qui m'fut fatale 2x._

Il y a ces yeux aussi.J'ai souvent entendue qu'elle ressemblait à un insecte.C'est faux.Ces lunettes ne servent à rien.Elle voit parfaitement bien.Et elle a des yeux...des yeux comme je n'en ai jamais vu.

Elle est belle.Je vous entend rire.Elle,belle ?!Oui,c'est vrai.Et même si elle ne l'était pas,je m'en fou.Je l'aime,c'est tout.

_On s'est connus, on s'est reconnus,  
On s'est perdus de vue, on s'est r'perdus d'vue  
On s'est retrouvés, on s'est réchauffés,  
Puis on s'est séparés._

Chacun pour soi est reparti.  
Dans l'tourbillon de la vie  
Je l'ai revue un soir, hàie, hàie, hàie  
Ça fait déjà un fameux bail 2x.

Voilà.Je l'avais connue,l'avait aimée,puis j'ai du partir de Poudlard sans mon coeur.C'est elle,Sibylle,qui l'a gardée...

Voilà comment moi,Hermione Granger, 15 ans à l'époque,23 maintenant,je suis tombée amoureuse de Sybille Trelawney.

Je vais maintenant vous raconter comment je me suis mise en couple avec elle.

_Au son des banjos je l'ai reconnue.  
Ce curieux sourire qui m'avait tant plue.  
Sa voix si fatale, son beau visage pâle  
M'émurent plus que jamais._

J'avais 20 ans.J'étais sortie dans un bar ce soir-là,un bar à Londres.Il y avais une chanteuse qui chantaient au milieu des banjos. Je me suis assise puis je l'ai regarder.La chanteuse.C'était elle.  
Elle avait enlevée ces lunettes et dévoilait donc ses yeux magnifiques.Et son sourire était enchanteur.J'avais presque oubliée à quelle point elle était belle.Les larmes m'en montaient aux yeux.

_Je me suis soûlée en l'écoutant.  
L'alcool fait oublier le temps.  
Je me suis réveillée en sentant  
Des baisers sur mon front brûlant 2x._

J'ai commandée un verre d'alcool, puis un autre,puis un autre.Je ne sait pas au total combien j'ai bû.Cela importe peu d'ailleur.

Oui,je me suis saoulée et après ?Ce n'était pas la première fois,ni la deuxième,ni même la troisième.L'alcool m'avait aidé à l'oublier.Ou presque.Je n'ai jamais totalement réussie.

J'ai du m'endormir sur la table,ivre morte.Je ne sait pas non plus.Tout ce que je sais,c'est que lorsque je me suis réveillée,elle étaient face de moi entrain de m'embrasser le front.

Je ne sais pas trop comment on a atterries chez moi.Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne sais pas.Mais par contre,je sais la suite.

Je l'ai jeté sur le lit et je me suis mise sur elle.On a commençer à s'embrasser.Il n'y avait pas de douceur.C'était comme si c'était vital.

Je l'ai rapidement déshabillée et je me suis mise à la caresser partout.Elle est magnifique.Elle a corps à damner une sainte vieille fille et je ne suis qu'une pauvre jeune mortelle.

Elle aussi s'est mise à me déshabillée,toujours en dessous de moi,et à me caresser.J'ai bien cru que j'allais explosée,là,maintenant,tout de suite.

Je suis descendue jusqu'a son sexe.Je l'ai regardée, une question dans les yeux et elle m'a criée d'y aller.J'ai donc enfoncée trois doigts.

Elle a gémie et a commencée à bouger.Soudain,elle m'a regar der puis à enfoncée trois doigts en moi.

C'était le paradis.Moi en elle et elle en moi.Nous avons perdue le contrôle et avons commencées à bouger sauvagement.

Soudain,l'orgasme. je n'en avais jamais eu. J'au vu des étoiles et je suis retombée à côté d'elle,épuisée.

Je l'ai entendue dire qu'elle m'aimait.Je lui ai répondue moi aussi et nous nous sommes endormies.

Cela fait maintenant 3 ans que nous sommes en couple et 2 ans que nous sommes mariées.Nous avons également adopté une fille l'année dernière, Samaelle.Elle va avoir deux ans dans un mois.

_On s'est connus, on s'est reconnus.  
On s'est perdus de vue, on s'est r'perdus de vue  
On s'est retrouvés, on s'est séparés.  
Dans le tourbillon de la vie._

On a continué à toumer  
Tous les deux enlacés  
Tous les deux enlacés.  
Puis on s'est réchauffés.

Chacun pour soi est reparti.  
Dans l'tourbillon de la vie.  
Je l'ai revue un soir ah là là  
Elle est retombée dans mes bras.

Quand on s'est connus,  
Quand on s'est reconnus,  
Pourquoi se perdre de vue,  
Se reperdre de vue ?

Quand on s'est retrouvés,  
Quand on s'est réchauffés,  
Pourquoi se séparer ?

Alors tous deux on est repartis  
Dans le tourbillon de la vie  
On à continué à tourner  
Tous les deux enlacés  
Tous les deux enlacés.

… « Reviens voir si il reste quelque chose de ces lectrices » Heu…ça va ? Vous êtes sûres ? Oui ? Non ?

Pour celles qui peuvent, les reviews sont acceptée !

SaSa La Demoniaque.


End file.
